nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2
New Super Mario Bros. 2 (New スーパーマリオブラザーズ 2, Nyū Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Tsū) is a side-scrolling platformer in the Super Mario series for the Nintendo 3DS. Revealed during a Nintendo Direct conference on April 20th, 2012, the game is a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. released in 2006 for the Nintendo DS. It is the thirteenth game in the main Mario series and the third game in the New Super Mario Bros. series, following 2009's New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Nintendo has announced an August 17th and 19th release date in Europe and North America, respectively. The game also is available both as a traditional boxed form on a card, and as a digital download though the Nintendo eShop. Excluding Virtual Console games, this is the first time Nintendo has released a game in both formats. Gameplay The game will continue to use the general gameplay mechanics from previous New Super Mario Bros. titles. Players will be able to play as both Mario and Luigi, supporting 2-player co-op. The Super Leaf will return as a power-up, and will function much more like it did in Super Mario Bros. 3 in which Mario was given a pair of raccoon ears and a tail which allowed him to fly for a short time and slowly float to the ground. This is unlike the Super Leaf's return in Super Mario 3D Land, which gave Mario a full Tanooki Suit and only allowed him to float to the ground. The biggest change in gameplay is the added abundance, and importance, of coins. As players make their way through the game, a running total is kept of all the coins they've managed to collect, with the ultimate goal to amass one million coins. This quest is aided by the inclusion of new power-ups such as gold rings that turn enemies into valuable gold versions and a Gold Flower that gives Mario the ability to turn almost anything in his path into coins. Coin Rush The Coin Rush mode allows players to collect as many coins as possible across three levels and challenge friends to beat their record via StreetPass. Development In November 2010, Shigeru Miyamoto stated that both 2D and 3D Mario games were in development for the Nintendo 3DS. The, then untitled, 2D Super Mario game was announced during a meeting of investors by the president of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, in late January 2012. He described it as a "totally new side-scrolling action Super Mario in 2D as a key title for the Nintendo 3DS". The game was formally introduced as New Super Mario Bros. 2, during a Nintendo Direct conference on April 21, 2012, with a tentative release date in Japan, North America, Europe and Australia in August 2012. Nintendo stated New Super Mario Bros. 2 was created "specifically as a pick-up-and-play experience," with players of all skill levels accommodated. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Enemies New enemies *Boohemoth *Mini Urchin *Super Undead Piranha Plant *Undead Goomba *Undead Piranha Plant Recurring enemies *Amp *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Big Boo *Bill Blaster *Blooper *Bob-omb *Boo *Boomerang Bro. *Boulder *Bullet Bill *Buzzy Beetle *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Cheep-Chomp *Climbing Koopa *Coin Coffer *Crowber *Deep Cheep *Dry Bones *Firebar *Fire Snake *Fishbone *Fuzzy *Goomba *Goomba Tower *Grinder *Hammer Bro. *Lakitu *Micro-Goomba *Para Bob-omb *Paragoomba *Peepa *Piranha Plant *Podoboo *Porcu-Puffer *Pokey *Raining Debris *Rocket Engine *Scuttle Bug *Sledge Bro. *Spike Top *Spiked Ball *Spiny *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Super Dry Bones *Super Piranha Plant *Super Thwomp *Super Venus Fire Trap *Super Whomp *Swooper *Thwomp *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap *Whomp *Wiggler Bosses *Reznor *Koopalings **Roy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Larry Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser *Dry Bowser Items General *+ Clock *! Switch *10 Gold Coin *100 Gold Coin *1-Up Mushroom *Assist Block *Beanstalk *Blue Coin *Brick Block *Cannon Pipe *Checkpoint Flag *Coin *Coin Block *Dash Coin *Donut Lift *Door *Dotted Line Block *Flagpole *Gold Mushroom *Gold Ring *Gold Block *Moon Coin *Note Block *P-Switch *Question Block *Question Switch *Red Coin *Red POW Block *Red Ring *Roulette Block *Snake Block *Star Coin *Trampoline *Warp Pipe *Wooden Block Power-ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Gold Flower *Star *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Invincibility Leaf Trivia *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' was released in North America the same day as the Nintendo 3DS XL. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo games Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Mario platform games